bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ToaAuserv/Tyaseri's Blog, Qedono and Krandorn
Month 1, Day 15, Year 0 TR Lenurin and I have been hiding wherever we can, avoiding detection by the Rahkshi. Since Teridax is omnipresent now, we cannot hide from him, but at least we can avoid his attention by laying low for now. Today, I risked everything to go see Qedono. When the Rahkshi invaded Dyteeli, Qedono valiantly tried to stop them. But one Toa, even with an army of Rahi, against a thousand Rahkshi didn't have much of a chance. Lenurin and I fought with him, of course, but when Qedono received a potentially fatal injury, we retreated with him. He was taken to Turaga Krandorn and is under his care now. Krandorn lives in a cave in the volcanic region of Dyteeli, booted out of his position of power by the Rahkshi as representatives of Teridax. Luckily there aren't many Rahkshi in this region, so I was fairly safe. As I walked in to Krandorn's cave, I saw a black-and-orange wisp on a stone slab that quickly disappeared. Krandorn quickly moved away from the stone slab and sat down on the floor, stroking his Kammlin named Gakekel. "It's okay," I said softly. "It's just Tyaseri." I quickly remembered the password Krandorn had told us to use to prove we weren't a Shapeshifting Rahkshi, and said, "A hero is what we must try our best to be." Krandorn visibly relaxed and Qedono appeared on the stone slab. He had used his Great Huna, Mask of Concealment, to turn invisible. "Hello, Tyaseri," said Krandorn. With a grim chuckle, he added, "It's been a while." "Fifteen days," I said with a shrug. "How's Qedono doing?" "I'm fine," Qedono replied. He was not fine - his shoulder was badly twisted, his armor was broken in many places, and his neck had a large gash in it where a Rahkshi had failed to take his life. "Just a bit banged up. I'll be back and ready to fight in a couple days." "You said that the day we left you here," I said with a sad smile. "Qedono, it's too late to fight. We already lost." "I refuse to accept defeat from a filthy being of shadow. Even if I can't kill Teridax, I will take down every last Rahkshi that tries to harm my home." "Or you will die trying," Krandorn pointed out. "Tyaseri, would you like to stay here for the night? The more Toa we have, the safer we are if any Rahkshi try to attack." "Sure," I said. "I can help tend to Qedono's wounds a bit too. As a former Keeper of the Legends -" "You were a librarian," Qedono corrected. The three of us had a nice laugh, remembering the simple old days before we had become Toa, the days when all of the Toa-Kal were still alive, the days when we still had Barnoka and Zirralo. It may have been the first time anyone but Teridax has laughed in the past two weeks. ----